vinland_monogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Pure White's Memory
Pure White's Memory (真っ白 の 記憶, Masshiro no Kioku) , also known as "A Memory That Remembers Any Magic", is a Sacred Gear wielded by Setsuna T. Freesia. It is one of the Visual Sacred Gear, and has a possibility to become the next Longinus. It allows the user to remember any Old-generation magic she sees and create a new, original magic by combining two or more different magic. Summary Pure White's Memory is a unique Sacred Gear with the power of a goddess within it. Once, lived a goddess with a great memorizing capabilities, surpassing other gods and goddess. She not only has a great memory, but great creativity as well. She could remember the power of other god/goddess, and use their power. Not only that, she could combine a power with another power and create a new one. But then, she was killed by a God Slayer. The God Slayer killed her when she is alone, not ready to take any incoming attack. But she could remember the power that kills her, "A Longinus User". Saddened by the death of the goddess, the goddess' elder sister then tried to resurrect her beloved little sister, but she failed to do that. But her failure comes to something : She accidentally created a sacred gear, a Sacred Gear based on her little sister. By then, she hold the Sacred Gear until she found a human worthy enough to wield it, and become the "replacement" of her little sister. And the goddess that created this Sacred Gear is...Eltria. It's known that a magic with similar ability, actually exist in Vinland Kingdom. The name of the magic is Memory Make. But as Memory Make could only copy a molding magic, this sacred gear gains a new nickname, "True Memory Make". Appearance This Sacred Gear is a Virtual Sacred Gear, meaning that this Sacred Gear doesn't have a physical Form. This Sacred Gear existed as a system through Setsuna's Body and centered in Setsuna's Linker Core (Core Body). Abilities Pure White's Memory has the ability to copy any magic that the user see, or read, then use the copied magic to create a new, original magic by combining a magic with another magic. The user then could make a move based on his/her combined magic. In some way, this ability is similar to Alpha Stigma, but it's revealed that Pure White's Memory is inferior to Alpha Stigma, only able to copy Magic and Slayer Magic, where Alpha Stigma could even analyze another Ancient Grimoires's power. When in Balance Breaker, the user not only could remember a magic, but she could remember a magic move used by his/her opponent, and then "forgetting" it, leaving the victim could not use his/her move for a several amount of time. When in Another Existence, the user gains a new ability, called "Prometheus' Memory". This ability allows the user to exactly copy his/her opponent's move and use it exactly like how the opponent use it. The user also could use the copied techniques at a later time. When in Kriemhild Promotions, the user gains a new ability, called "Phenomenon Maker", where she could create a phenomena at her will. This ability is based on a special magic, Math Demon. Forms Unique Scale Mail The Balance Breaker of Pure White's Memory creates a white-colored dress that acts like a Scale Mail, gaining a nickname "Elastic Scale Mail". The dress is quite strong, has a protection level rivaling a normal Scale Mail Armor, and strengthen the user's power and abilities. Another Existence When accessing this form, the user gains a pair of wings in conjunction with the Unique Scale Mail, and the user could fly. It also strengthen the user's strength even more, but the user's lifespan also drained as well. Kriemhild Promotions The dark version of Another Existence, exclusive to Setsuna. It was revealed that Kriemhild Promotions were another kind of final form, gained after Setsuna gains the Devil Power after she got the combination power of an exorcist and an etherious demon. The form of the Unique Scale Mail is different than the Unique Scale Mail gained in Another Existence, black in color, and doesn't have any wings although still be able to fly. Unlike Another Existence, Kriemhild Promotions doesn't drains the User's lifespan. Category:Sacred Gear